Blood of Olympus Scenes
by bubbles-and-books
Summary: One, two or three chapter scenes of what I think will happen in Blood of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is the first time I have actually written down stories, this one has been something that has been in my head for awhile now, I am going to do small scenes of stuff that I imagine will be in Blood of Olympus because I am not brave enough to make my own version of it. With this one I hope to add another chapter. **_

_**Calypso POV**_

"Why does my life have to be so boring now", Calypso thought as she stood staring at the spot where Leo and the raft had vanish. It had been about two months since Leo had left

and calypso could not keep that ridiculous idiot out of her thoughts. She turned away and slowly wandered back to her garden. There she was greeted by the annoying whistling of

the fountain, the small repairs that Leo had done on it were no longer working. This was probably her fault considering she had hit it with a pan while imagining it was Leo's head,

but she prefered to think that the Gods had done it just to annoy her. She tried to twist it the way Leo had when she watched him fix it, not that she had been watching him on

purpose or anything she had just been wondering what he was doing in her garden, but finally she gave up realizing she was probably making it worse and flopped backwards on to

the grass. "Bang " Calypso immediately sat up to see once again something falling to the beach in flames. She ran down to see some sort of metal creature had crash landed on the

beach. Suddenly she spotted a boy covered in soot kicking the creature. "What kind of a cruel joke is this", she screamed at the sky, "first you take away Leo and the you send

another boy to crash on my island, well I will refuse to fall in love with this one so you can just stop the joke now!" The boy looked up and hollered "Hey sunshine!" "Great now he

is repeating the things Leo said to me, how heartless are you!" Calypso screamed at the sky. "No sunshine it's me" yelled the boy at her. "Oh my gods!" Calypso ran to Leo and

hugged him, then he started kissing her. This was first time Leo had actually kissed her and to Calypso it was probably the best kiss ever because out of all the heroes that had

come to her island in three thousand years he was the first to actually come back for her. Leo looked down at her, "when did he get so tall" Calypso wondered and said "If you can

help me fix my dragon you can go anywhere you want, you can break the barriers if you can imagine a new place to be, Percy figured it out it's like Damasen the giant, once he

found himself a new purpose he could escape his prison" "Leo I don't think I can" "yes you can, I know you can, think of starting our own garage" "A garage that sells flowers?" "

yes and stew and cider " Calypso stepped back and slowly an image of a garage for her and Leo filled her mind. Suddenly the air around the island shimmered and other islands

began to form on the horizon. "You did it!" Leo hollered as he picked her up spinning her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, but Calypso pulled back quickly and

said " Leo Valdez put me down we have got a dragon to fix"


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the huge break between my postings. I had a concussion and could be on the computer for a while, and then midterms came. Thank you so much hayhayhalie** **for being the first review I got that was not my sister posting as me.**

_**Leo's POV**_

Leo could not believe it, the seven along with the gods had defeated Gaea and the Giants, now his friends were traveling back to Camp Halfblood to help their friends defeat the army lead by the Titans that was advancing on the camp, but they had voted and unanimously decided to let him try to come back for Calypso. Hephaestus had magically repaired Festus during the war but now he acted alive thanks to Piper's charmspeak. And now Leo had actually found her! Unfortunately he had crashed Festus in the process but he could repair him and did he mention he had actually found Calypso. Then Calypso had broken the magical barriers of Ogygia, Percy had come up with the idea that she could if she imagine a different place other than Ogygia she could break the barrier. Now they just had to fix Festus and the it was back to a war zone, aka Camp Halfblood, yay.

_Line break of about 3 hours _

Leo couldn't believe how well fixing Festus was going despite the fact he kept on getting distracted by watching Calypso. Apparently she had a collection of celestial bronze scraps that she had collected from his forge site so fixing missing pieces was going amazingly well. The only sad part was that Festus was basically alive so he kept on making sad hurt noises, like he was in pain. Calypso looked up suddenly, glared at him and said "Leo Valdez do you honestly expect me to fix this dragon all by myself". "No" he replied " Well then I suggest that you continue fixing Festus's wiring and then you can help me replace the scales." "Hey! I am suppose to be the one in charge of fixing Festus" Leo said " well you aren't really paying attention, so now I am in charge!" Calypso said walking over to him "Okay fine you can be in charge" Leo said as he grabbed he and hugged her tightly. Leo then stood up and bowed ridiculously lowly, "Okay your Royal Majesty Queen Sunshine what should I be doing at the moment". Calypso hadn't really expected this response but she decided to just go with it "um go see if you can connect the wires in Festus's head" "Yes your Majesty, I your loyal servant shall go accomplish that task" Leo then bowed and walked over to Festus's head leaving Calypso laughing. " Hey, boy how you doing" Festus made a low creak "Yeah I know you are doing terrible but I am going to fix you." A few hours later Festus was ready to fly. " Ready to go Sunshine?" Leo asked as Calypso as she came running up with supplies. " Are you kidding? I have been ready for the last 200 years." " Well then I hop aboard." They climbed on and Calypso wrapped her arms tightly around Leo. As they flew creaking into the sky Leo let out a victorious whoop. They got Festus back in the air and Leo had his dream girl, sure they were flying back to a war zone but now Leo felt like he could take on just about anything.

**Calypso**

As they flew creaking a clanking through the sky Calypso looked back, sure she had loved her island but she loved Leo even more and she would follow him anywhere even if it meant having to ride a creaking dragon.

**I have decided to start a new story called Argo Journals so this will probably be the last chapter of this story.**


End file.
